Malaventurados
by Layonenth4
Summary: Greg siempre apreciaba la calma, pues le temía a "ella", la que rompía hasta a los mejores hombres. Pero él no es de los mejores hombres, y "ella" siempre ganaba. (Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo The Goldenfish Club)
Hola! **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo
**

 **"The Goldenfish Club"**

 **Beta:** Velia Vasari **  
**

 **Advertencia:** Mención leve de violación infantil a personaje extra.

 **Pecado:** Ira

 **Palabras** : 3,868

* * *

 ** _~*Malaventurados*~_**

* * *

Greg se despertaba, cambiaba, servía su propio café en un termo pero este se le tiraba por el corto tiempo y su inestable control en sus manos.

 _Calma. Calma._

Greg respiraba con tranquilidad, sentía el calor en su propia piel pero no importaba. Dejaba el recipiente de su adictivo liquido en el lavavajillas y salía de su casa, aún tratando de abrocharse la corbata que terminaría en algún momento en el suelo de su oficina o escena del crimen, sin importarle que se manchó un poco la muñequera del saco gris, o que su camisa de color perla no tenía un botón superior.

Para el detective inspector Lestrade los días habían sido cansados, frustrantes y muy movidos. Le daría una leve suspensión dentro de unas horas pero sólo estaba limpiando su escritorio. Ordenando su archivero que no vería en un buen rato, salió un folder a la luz y que llevaba ahí días, mas sin embargo no se atrevía a abrir.

Entonces su pulso se aceleró.

 _Calma. Calma._

Dejó el folder amarillo en sobre el archivero, sin atreverse a guardarlo y sin haberle dado una mirada aunque sea. Realmente necesitaba abrir aquel archivo, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Últimamente se daba cuenta, no encontraba el valor para hacer muchas cosas.

Pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, ya no. Se le antojaba una rosquilla, una muy buena de chocolate blanco con tiras de chocolate amargo. ¡Piedad! La boca se le hizo agua y su estómago amenazaba con convertirse en una bestia.

Giró sobre sus talones para salir de su oficina cuya puerta estaba abierta, pero para su sorpresa observó como del otro lado en el exterior, un hombre bajito y rubio, acompañado de un antinatural bastón entre sus manos, caminaba escoltado por dos guardias del edificio y Sally detrás de él.

John Watson.

No lo pensó, la verdad. Solo salió de su oficina y cruzo la habitación llena de cubículos y olor a cafeína para quedar a espaldas de su objetivo que seguía caminando cómicamente de alguna manera con la frente en lo alto.

— John. — llamó, pero o el sujeto no lo escucho o lo ignoró porque nunca se detuvo, hasta que él volvió a trotar y lo tomo del codo. — ¡Aguarda! ¡John!

El rubio se vio detenido contra su voluntad, pero por su cara, parecía que todo lo que hacía últimamente iba en contra de su voluntad. John tenía una mirada muerta, ojeras bajo sus ojos y su cabello revuelto sinceramente pese a su intento de mantenerlo en una sola posición. Greg no podía reconocer del todo al hombre, y este parecía que no lo quería ni ver con peluca de la reina de Inglaterra.

— ¿Qué necesita, inspector? — Okey. Eso fue muy crudo para el gusto de Greg.

— John, por favor hombre. — el inspector despacho a los guardias y a Sally con una sola mirada, esta solo dio pasos a atrás pero manteniéndose al margen de los movimientos de los dos.

¿Por qué?

— No tengo tiempo. — el rubio se disponía a seguir su camino, pero seguía siendo detenido por el agarre en su codo.

— Pero espera — Greg trago saliva en cuanto el sujeto se detuvo. No quería preguntarlo, ciertamente no deseaba saber la respuesta, pero una milésima parte suya lo ansiaba — ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Cómo estoy? — si el tono de John de por si era bajo y ronca, cuando comenzó a elevarla en ese lugar nada más cercano a las aguas agresivas del triángulo de las bermudas se comparaba con aquella voz _rota_ —; ¿Cómo estoy, Lestrade? ¡Un hombre importante en mi vida a muerto porque el mundo que él tanto intento salvar le dio la espalda, nuestra familia le dio la espalda! ¡Nuestro propio amigo lo arrestó! ¡Entonces no te atrevas a preguntarme Lestrade si estoy bien, porque maldita sea, no lo estoy!

Los guardias volvieron a acercarse a ellos, Sally estaba justamente detrás de Watson, y la habitación se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral esperando a ver como el exsoldado saltaba sobre el inspector para asesinarlo. O al menos eso era lo que se veía deseoso de hacer.

Sin embargo, Greg quería que John lo hiciera, que se le aventara encima y tratara de asesinarlo.

Sherlock Holmes se había suicidado saltando del edificio tras haber demostrado al mundo que era una farsa. Lestrade no creía eso. Dudó, es cierto, pero no lo creyó al final. Pero antes de poder alzar la voz y estar a favor de su detective autónomo favorito, este decidió dejarse vencer por primera vez ante _ella._

 _La ira._

De eso ya dos días. Y ahora estaba frente al mejor amigo del hombre que traicionó.

— John.

— Permiso inspector — Watson lo interrumpió, tomando el control —, necesito preparar el funeral de mi mejor amigo, al cual por cierto, ni se atreva a aparecer o le demostraré qué tanto aprendí de un sociópata detective consultor, el mejor y único en el mundo.

 _Calma. Calma._

Greg observó cómo su amigo se alejaba llenó de tantas emociones, él mismo se sentía explotar, por lo que decidió que regresar al encierro seguro de su oficina era lo mejor.

Lestrade ignoró a Sally con su jodida cara de "reprimenda", casi empuja a Anderson y a cuanto caminante se le atraviesa por el camino sin medir ninguna consecuencia o escuchar advertencias. Nadie entiende porqué su actitud, no comprenden porqué el dolor, no saben porqué sus ojos pican y se cristalizan atreviéndose a comentar, teorizar, y hasta cierto punto a burlarse.

Sherlock tenía razón, todos eran unos idiotas con cerebro de adorno.

 _Calma. Calma._

La sentía a ella con intención de poseerlo a él, y la sensación fue tan fuerte y profunda, que le llevó a un recuerdo que creía superado. Cerró la puerta de su oficina y bajo las persianas de sus ventanas, dejándose llevar por aquel momento donde la conoció y la enfrento a _ella._

 _La ira._

.

.

Greg se despertaba, cambiaba, servía su propio café en un termo pero este se le tiraba por el corto tiempo y su inestable control en sus manos.

 _Calma. Calma._

Greg respiraba con tranquilidad, sentía el calor en su propia piel pero no importaba. Dejaba el recipiente de su adictivo liquido en el lavavajillas y salía de su casa, aún tratando de abrocharse la chaqueta de su uniforme que en algún momento de la jornada terminaría por estorbarle. La boina de su rango le parecía ridícula pero era su obligación como líder de escuadrón de esa noche.

Subió a su propia patrulla, tan reciente que aún lucía por sus excesivos cuidados que le profesaba. Acababan de ascenderlo a su posición entre sus compañeros y eso lo mantenía sumamente motivado a que brillara cada parte de esa carrocería… ¡Joder! ¡¿Eso era defecación de pájaro?!

 _Calma. Calma._

Después de limpiar aquella horrorosa mancha de su preciado tesoro prestado por el edificio de New Scotland Yard, prendió las sirenas y condujo con destreza y velocidad a la ubicación antes recibida de una reciente escena del crimen. Tal parece que los desgraciados no dejaban tener mañanas tranquilas.

El oficial llegó a su destino y bajó de la patrulla, otras dos ya estaban presentes y la cintilla amarilla ya estaba expuesta; llegaba temprano, los paramédicos apenas montaban el cadáver a la camilla, pero pese a la bolsa negra, este apenas y ocupaba un lugar sobre aquella tabla con ruedas.

En la vida policiaca y su oficio se veían muchas cosas, se aprendían otras y presenciabas lo más raro, pero jamás sería normal acostumbrar tus nervios ante el cadáver de un infante, justo como alcanzaba a suponer de aquel tamaño tan desalmado. Se acercó más aún y entabló conversación con un viejo compañero y ahora su subordinado: niña de doce años, superficialmente parecía un simple asesinato, residente del edificio justo al lado de donde la encontraron esa mañana cuando los recogedores de basura iniciaban su trabajo.

Greg apretó los puños, hasta sentirlos blancos bajo sus guantes negros, pero en lo superficial solo asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a su compañero que acababa de hablar con los paramédicos. Llevarían el cuerpo al Barts para una autopsia asistida, ellos debían notificar a la familia y a sus inspectores en cuanto llegaran.

 _Calma. Calma._

Tal parece que el caso no duraría mucho, él lo sabía. Reconocía la evidencia a simple vista y esta no era mucha tomando en cuenta que lo notificarían como simple asesinato de un menor. Sus malditos superiores no intervendrían más de lo necesario pese a que todo indicaba ante sus ojos que ahí hubo un acto ilícito más. Pero también se dio cuenta que entre los miembros de la policía y los antes llegados forenses murmuraban fastidiosos.

¿Habrá pasado algo más?

— ¿Qué tenemos hoy? — se acercó a su compañero, hombre castaño, obeso y de menor estatura que la suya propia. Le caí bien el tipo, cuando no era un gilipollas tragón.

— El mismo jodido niño inmiscuyéndose en la escena del crimen. — mencionó irritado el castaño, pero Greg entrecerró su visión

— ¿Dónde está? — exigió

— El entrometido casi golpea a un forense. Pedí que lo llevaran a la estación. ¡Y deberían dejarlo ahí una buena temporada!

— ¿Quiénes? — sonó amenazador, lo sabía y poco importó; cuando no recibió más que un respingón del obeso sujeto, presionó — Lovcraft, ¿quiénes?

— Los chicos de la patrulla, Greg. ¿Cuál es la apuración? — Lovcraft bufó después de tomar aire, pareciendo ofendido cuando en realidad se asustó un poco ante aquella reacción.

Greg no necesitó más que dejar órdenes del procedimiento estándar a seguir, montó la patrulla ya sin admirarla como la maravilla que era y aceleró como pudo apenas encendiendo las sirenas para tener más acceso sobre las calles.

De antemano conocía de cuál niño habló su compañero, aunque ni tan pequeño era, pero ese menor apenas pasaba de los diecisiete recientemente. También conocía su comportamiento y las reacciones de sus propios compañeros cuando al joven se le daba por iniciar una _conversación,_ así que la apuración por llegar era desenfrenada y comenzaba a sentir algo de preocupación y poca rabia.

 _No. Calma. Calma._

Greg tomó aire, no desaceleró pero dejó de presionar el volante con tanta fuerza que sus dedos dejaron marcas de su vapor corporal.

A su corta edad de veinticinco años y una carrera mucho más corta, a él no le gustaba sentir ira; enojo sí, rabia y fastidio cuando su propia gente mostraba actitudes negligentes era mucho más normal, pero jamás ira.

No era religioso, por lo menos no tanto, pero le incomodaba demasiado sentir aquello tan oscuro. Lo veía en todos los ojos de cada asesino, criminal y violador, lo veía en los familiares de las víctimas, o en los mismos personajes principales de su historia de horror. Por eso se alejaba de ese sentimiento, por miedo a sucumbir. Porque no era bueno, no era puro, te desarmaba, te volvía lo que no eras, y él jamás dejaría que lo superara.

Pero tan sólo pensar en lo que sus compañeros podían hacerle a un niño tan molesto como lo era aquel pelinegro… Bueno, al menos evitaba llegar a su sentimiento final.

Llegó al gran edificio pero fue directo a uno de los pisos bajos, donde se encontraban las celdas para detenidos temporalmente y menores de edad. Las dos opciones encajaban perfectamente en Sherlock Holmes en aquel momento.

Pasó por el pasillo, mostro su identificación dos veces o tres pero le permitieron pasar a regañadientes. No porque no deba estar ahí, sino porque su presencia se hacía rutina en situaciones similares y sabían que su recluso favorito se iría muy pronto. Él mismo se había encargado de eso, ya había llamado al hermano estirado y pomposo de aquel chiquillo para que fuese a recogerlo.

Por eso con seguridad, pero un poco de tristeza también, dio vuelta en la esquina y terminó el pasillo. Tres celdas frías y muy poco iluminadas por la profundidad del sitio estaban vacías a excepción de la del lado izquierdo. Se paró frente a las rejas observando la posición de relajación a lo Buda del joven de ojos cerrados, pero el derecho estaba hinchado, la mejilla roja muy apenas, más un labio roto. El puñetazo en el ojo y lo partido del befo inferior no fue obra de sus compañeros por clara obviedad de evidencia contra ellos, pero el roce en la mejilla… ¡Malditos sean! ¡Sí, era un maldito crio drogado que decía puras groserías en su contra, pero no mereció aquello! Para empezar, ¿cómo diablos se hizo lo demás?

 _Calma. Calma._

— Joven Holmes.— no recibió respuesta, era un iluso por esperarla. Se agacho a su altura sabiéndose presentado, observando aún aquellas heridas — Luces muy mal.

— Típico de los mundanos, resaltar lo más obvio. — la voz del chico aún era infantil, muy por el contrario de su estatura y mirada.

— Tu hermano no tardará, no te preocupes. — intentó alentarlo. Recibió un bufido y después un escándalo.

El chico frunció el rostro de forma enfadada, presionó aún más los parpados, elevó su pecho y expulso todo su aire al mismo tiempo que gritaba apretando la tela de su pantalón con sus puños.

— Puf, ¡puede decirle a ese gordinflón de mi hermano que se fría entre toda su grasa bajo su escritorio!

El chico volvió a su mundo, Greg suspiró.

Veía en Sherlock todo lo que él trataba de evitar. Ira con él, con su hermano, con los oficiales, con las personas, con el mundo entero. En el joven Holmes veía toda variedad de aquel pecaminoso estado en sus acciones, postura, palabras y gritos; era consumido, lo veía claramente, pero a Sherlock no le importaba.

Le daba paso libre, la dejaba explayarse, hacer daño y lastimarse a sí mismo. Tal vez Sherlock en sí no era problemático, desde que se decidió a seguirle el rastro y le robó sus archivos a sus superiores. El historial del joven no indicaba agresividad ni mala familia; entonces se preguntaba en el pasado de dónde venía toda aquella furia: respuesta recibida, el chico era un adicto.

— ¿Cuánto fue esta vez, Sherlock? — cuestionó serio y observando al destructivo joven quien volvió a rugir.

— ¡Lo necesario!

— ¿Cuánto? — no uso un tono alto, ni amenazador, sonó calmado y sin presiones.

También tuvo que soportar minutos de silencio con su exigente mirada puesta aún en el pelinegro. Este bufó en lo alto, alzó las manos y abrió sus ojos rojos y secos, volteando a ver a los suyos gríseos llenos de neutralidad.

— Sólo necesito seguir despierto, mi cuerpo lo sacará de mi sistema en cualquier momento. — respondió con su misma agresividad, Greg suspiró.

Para las pocas veces que lo ha tenido en ese peculiar encierro –cinco para ser exactos– ya reconocía las pistas claras. La sustancia, cual fuese esta vez, no fue excesiva, no tenía por qué preocuparse a mayores y en todo caso el ególatra de su hermano mayor se encargaría muy pronto de eso. O al menos eso le prometía siempre.

— Bien, eso servirá en…

— Esa niña fue violada por el hombre de la tienda de dulces. — Greg paró su discurso, cuando Sherlock habló nuevamente en ese tono agresivo.

No, el oficial no podía esperar a que el joven estuviese rabioso por aquel terrible acto que le comentaba, eran las malditas drogas hablando. Aun así sintió cómo su estómago se hacía un nudo con sus intestinos y sus puños se apretaban nuevamente tratando de mantener un orden con su razonamiento a mantenerse frío ante lo que escuchaba; era policía, siempre era lo mismo y ya llevaba lo suficiente para tener control en su estado. Pero esto siempre lo sobrepasaba cuando Sherlock se involucraba en _ese estado._

Sherlock. Escena del crimen. Drogado. Niña violada.

— Sherlock, no puedo. — el pelinegro lo ignoró.

— Nadie sospecharía de un hombre de su carisma. Curiosamente es el único anciano del vecindario con suficiente influencia sobre una niña tragadora de dulces, cuyo complexión liviana y anémica por parte de la madre de embarazo prematuro fue heredara, nada difícil de cargar para un anciano como él. La esperó, ella salió a saltar la cuerda.

— Sherlock…

— La riata no está porque él prefirió dejar el acto como un "capricho" de la víctima saliendo a escondidas de casa, pero sus manos estaban rasposas y rozadas, pese al frio y sucio del cadáver. El hombre la llevo detrás del callejón, justo la hora donde los de preparatoria salían y todos pensaban que él iba a barrer el patio de la iglesia.

— Para. — no, el pelinegro no pararía.

— El anciano es un idiota más pero mucho menos que ustedes. Claro que ninguno se molestó en observar detrás del vagón de basura a tres metros de la víctima, donde un mechón canoso se encontraba. No hace falta el ADN, es de él por la complexión del cabello, pero si buscan en la saliva de ella encontraran evidencia púbica que podrán comparar con…

— ¡Sherlock ya basta! — gritó, no pudo contenerse, fue mucha la presión.

Respiraba agitado. Fue tanto el nervio que una gota de sudor cayó lentamente por su cuello escondiéndose en el uniforme. Él mantuvo la cabeza baja y la vista se le distorsionaba, pero apreció los movimientos del otro que se acercó a los barandales de la celda. Greg no podía sentir ira, pero sí asco, impotencia, repulsión total. Gritó porque escuchó todo aquello, se lo imaginó y en su mente todo se armó como rompecabezas profesional; la escena, los involucrados, la inocente niña de pants escolar y coletas caídas por el juego, llegando un señor a su espalda en el cual ella confiaba y después… Greg no podía con eso, porque la lógica era cierta y sus imágenes muy vividas, y entonces supo que estaba perdido.

— Basta.

Él no podía presentar eso como evidencia, él no podía llevar a Sherlock al juicio a testiguar. ¡Carajo! Ni siquiera se abriría un juicio porque era muy poco probable encontrar a un atacante que entrara en los estándares comunes, y nadie pensaría así de un maldito anciano. Greg no podía hacer nada, pese a que podía buscar justica con tan poco.

Levanto la vista y frente a frente, a escasos centímetros tenía aquella mirada heterocromática que ambos Holmes poseían, pero que era más clara y brillante pese a las sustancias que la nebulizaban. Veía en aquellos ojos pura verdad pero no sabía de qué, si del asesinato, de sus palabras, del aprieto en el que lo metió o ¡en el jodido mismo universo! Pero había algo claro en ese iris y era obvio. Rabia.

Rabia pura, rabia que traspasaba la piel, órganos y alma que intoxicaba. Sherlock poseía esa naturalidad en sus ojos porque los mismos han visto y adivinado todo tipo de terror en la porquería de mundo donde deambulaban. Sherlock era poseído por aquel pecado, y parecía su más fiel acompañante, que se le antojaba a Greg.

 _Calma. Calma._

— Tus argumentos no serán suficientes Sherlock, ¡estás drogado! ¡Tal vez alguien se lo diga a los forenses y descartarán todo esto! — empezó a hablar, no sabía por qué, pero todas sus palabras sonaron a justificación. — Perdóname.

Pidió perdón porque no podía hacer nada de lo que el pelinegro pedía y gritaba que era su obligación. Entonces sintió aquel aliento helado, apestoso y pastoso que salió de los labios apenas abiertos de un inducido joven por el mal.

— No sé lo que se siente, oficial. — Su voz fue monocromática con su visión, encajada en la suya que le dejó prendado de esa mirada de inframundo — Esa impotencia, inutilidad, debilidad, vergüenza… Usted parece que la está comprendiendo justo ahora; así que dígame, ¿qué se siente dejar un violador más en la calle?

Greg se sintió atrapado, golpeado y después hundido en lo más miserable de su conciencia. Y solo con la mirada rabiosa de aquel niño. Se levantó más rápido que nunca en su vida y salió despavorido del lugar dejando atrás al único testigo de su inutilidad, impotencia y pobre y miserable humanidad.

Subió rápidamente al gimnasio del edificio y varios miembros que estaban entrenado lo miraron extrañados, pues normalmente él se subía a la escaladora y pesas, no se posicionaba frente a un saco de boxear con vendas mal puestas en sus nudillos. Y golpeó el saco, lo hizo con toda su fuerza y potencia que parecía que tenía a alguien enfrente. Realmente lo tenía, su oponente estaba ahí con él y le daba una paliza: a su reflejo patético que brillaban ojos llenos de rabia, lo estaba golpeando para que desapareciera de una buena vez.

.

.

Tras recordar aquello Greg pensó que serviría para poder volver a superar esa presión, aún después de veinte años, no soportaba pensar en que la _ira,_ ese sentimiento pecaminoso, se apoderaría de él.

Pero no funcionó, fue todo lo contrario. Sintió que surgió con lentitud mientras se burlaba de él.

Se largó a su casa sin decir nada ni mostrar otra cosa, esquivó a todos y quiso asesinar a muchos. Pero no, él no era así, él no debía dejarse llevar por ella.

Llega a su casa vacía, se desata por fin la horrible corbata y la tira al piso con enojo, esa maldita cosa es ordinaria; se quita el saco gris con una mancha en su muñeca que nadie se daría cuenta porque todos sólo ven lo obvio; no tiene porque pero siente aún la necesidad de desabotonar otro botón de su pecho, que apenas el mismo se da cuenta que no tiene el primero, por ser un humano descuidado y corriente.

Se deja caer sobre su sofá, con su mejor amigo Jack Daniel's a su costado y sin permiso chupa de su perilla, ahogándose con él, riendo con él, termina llorando con él. Después vacío, inservible, sin serle útil, tiró a su mejor amigo contra gravedad y con fuerza a la pared, destruyéndolo y terminando con su existencia.

Tal parece que sólo para eso Lestrade necesitaba amigos, para usarlos y luego destruirlos. Pero está furioso, enojado, siente la ira.

Esta vez no respiraba, no pide calma ni que mañana le otorguen un poco más de paciencia. Esa noche destruye todos los muebles de su putrefacta casa y las puertas de las habitaciones terminan siendo atrofiadas. Ni qué hablar de las cortinas de su estudio, éstas fueron arañadas y luego quemadas. Pero pese a eso para Greg nada era suficiente, no había suficiente destrucción aún. Necesitaba más, ansiaba más, porque su ira era infinita. No podía pagarla, dolía.

No podía detenerla, le imponía.

No podía esconderla, le superaba y sonreía en su rostro.

"— _Esa impotencia, inutilidad, debilidad, vergüenza… usted parece que la está comprendiendo justo ahora…—"_

Las palabras de Sherlock resonaron en su cabeza como aquel día, pero no fue la voz varonil, egocéntrica y rabiosa que siempre caraba el menor de los hermanos. No, fue la voz de esa maldita.

La ira danzaba a su alrededor, como una musa apasionada embriagando de seducción a su artista, y él era una maldita estrella en su esplendor a punto de formar la mejor de las artes. Sonrió, bufó, rió y carcajeó por tremendo disparate.

La ira quería tomarlo esa noche, poseerlo, y él lo permitiría. Pecaría, le gustaba la idea, porque era justo y necesario para los malaventurados como él.


End file.
